mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vel!
I'm an admin here. That means that I'm pretty devoted to this wiki, and I can answer most of your wiki-related questions. This doesn't make me any better than you, and you are perfectly free to argue and yell at me. I don't condone admin cabals, and I'm certainly not involved with one. However, I will remove any messages that consist only of Item requests, trade offers, friendship requests, and/or invitations to completely irrelevant wikis. I consider these to be spam. Thanks ... for the catch :) 22:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :No prob. FB100Z • talk • 02:24, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I need help! I get a error that I can't edit anyone's page on MY wiki.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110501210449/legouniverse/images/7/7a/Sig1.png 22:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Oh dear. I'll head over there and see what I can do. FB100Z • talk • 22:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) This is what happens.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110501210449/legouniverse/images/7/7a/Sig1.png 22:32, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :It looks like a feature that Wikia has strapped onto the wiki. Try contacting Wikia about it...ask them to disable the feature or something... FB100Z • talk • 22:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hey can you get the background on my wiki for HideMe? http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif [[User:Flex217|'Flex217']]|[[User Talk:Flex217|'Talk Café']]|[[:w:c:mln:User:Flex217/Flex's Agent Store|'Flex's Agent Store']]|[http://lego-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Adventures_Wiki LEGO Adventures Wiki] , , , http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 18:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Huh? FB100Z • talk • 23:09, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::The background on HideMe on my wiki doesn't show. Talk 00:32, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Wait, where is your wiki again? :3 FB100Z • talk • 00:58, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Custom Alpha Team/Agents Wiki Talk 19:59, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, put this in MediaWiki:Common.css: /* HideMe */ .hideme-link-container { display: none; } .jqifade{ position: absolute; background-color: #aaaaaa; } div.jqi{ width: 400px; font-family: Verdana, Geneva, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; position: absolute; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 11px; text-align: left; border: solid 1px #eeeeee; -moz-border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; padding: 7px; } div.jqi .jqicontainer{ font-weight: bold; } div.jqi .jqiclose{ position: absolute; top: 4px; right: -2px; width: 18px; cursor: default; color: #bbbbbb; font-weight: bold; } div.jqi .jqimessage{ padding: 10px; line-height: 20px; color: #444444; } div.jqi .jqibuttons{ text-align: right; padding: 5px 0 5px 0; border: solid 1px #eeeeee; background-color: #f4f4f4; } div.jqi button{ margin: 0 10px; } .jqiwarning .jqi .jqibuttons{ background-color: #90AA37; } .hideme-hidden-content { -moz-border-radius: 5px; -webkit-border-radius: 5px; border-radius: 5px; background-color:#EEEEEE; border:thin solid black; display:block; padding:3px; text-align:center; } FB100Z • talk • 17:04, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I inserted it and it's not showing up. You can change it because your admin. Talk 01:41, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :It seems to be working...try clearing your cache. FB100Z • talk • 04:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC) What's the code for admins that they're name is colored? Talk 21:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Nvm I found it. Talk 21:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you think That wikis are kinda like democrecy? 00:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, we're not a "-cracy" of any kind, since we don't have a government or a system of laws. FB100Z • talk • 02:24, June 14, 2011 (UTC) : :Its that theres rules and users can vote. 22:24, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::A democracy, by definition, requires a government. We don't got none :) FB100Z • talk • 00:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I need to know how to disable MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Talk 16:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) wikifarm development So, mr zeroes, me and some of my wikiland friends are starting to develop a not-for-profit wikifarm. Right now we're just gathering ideas; would you be interested in helping out? 04:29, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Watch out...non-profits are a crazy world...sounds kinda cool, though :3 FB100Z • talk • 16:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Very general planning going on here. 16:39, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, and IRC pls. FB100Z • talk • 17:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) can I have some clicks? Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 10:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Wow. 16:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, covering up the ads is a violation of the Wikia Terms of Use, so this has to be done... FB100Z • talk • 01:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :::No, I'm saying wow to the fact that the ad was put there in the first place. They obviously can't let sleeping dogs lie. 01:31, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see. btw, I found you on Google+, but I haven't added you >.> FB100Z • talk • 01:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) poke My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Requests_for_Adminship/Awesome3000 04:10, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Dear sir, My Lego Network Wiki:Requests for Adminship/18tanzc :D 23:05, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Dying Wiki Hello. It's me: Echo and Cutup. This wiki is dying. I should've fixed my computer sooner. How did it start dying???????????????HOW?????!!!!!!!!!!!!! What killed it? How did this happen? Pluto2 (talk) 21:58, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Please refer to the comment I left on kjhf's talk page. 00:13, June 23, 2012 (UTC) RfA Hello, Please visit My Lego Network Wiki:Requests for Adminship/LegoStefan24. There are 7 supports and no opposes. Thanks! 20:46, April 5, 2013 (UTC)